


Athazagoraphobia at its Finest

by lyricalIcarus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dead Daves are the enemy, Emotional Baggage, Gen, Sadstuck, Second Best, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalIcarus/pseuds/lyricalIcarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davesprite is not Dave Strider. He might have been once, but he isn't now. And it drives him insane to know he will always be second best. After all, he's not "The Alpha Dave" anyway.</p><p>That doesn't mean he wants to be forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Athazagoraphobia at its Finest

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd fic, woot!
> 
> Again, this is inspired by a fansong by the fabulous PhemieC (if you don't know who she is, find out!)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Your name is Dave Strider. No, wait. Your name  _was_ Dave Strider. Due to circumstances completely in your control, you have lost the title of Strider.  _  
_

Your name is actually Davesprite. But you are still Dave, in all mental aspects. Your feathers and talons and totally rad ghost tail shouldn't change the Strider attitude. It hasn't for you. As for others around you, you aren't Dave. You're Davesprite. Dave _sprite._  All together now, kiddies!

In all honesty, you chose to go back. Both you and Rose had agreed that it would be the most fortuitous path. Your session was doomed, and not going back would result in more dead Daves. Dead Daves are the enemy; it's a rule.Your role as a Knight of Time included that stablizing of timeloops and timelines. Both you and Rose had said it would be best to wait until necesary for you to jump back. Four months is long enough time. The Heir is dead and the Witch presumed dead, the trolls cut all communications with you, you had no choice. 

Captchaloguing all your hella sweet gear into cards for the Other Dave, you were set. Sort of set. What would happen to Rose? Would she continue to live on in the doomed session, or simply be wiped off exisistance? You weren't sure, but maybe her dreamself would retain her memories. It wasn't for sure, but it was worth a shot. She went to sleep, and the quiet fear was evident. She was afraid, and although you didn't show it, you were doubtful all of this would work.

You retrieved the Timetables, and with shaking arms and sweaty, steady palms, you scratched the records.

***************

In the end, you prototyped yourself with the Crowsprite. You dealt with an annoying and cagey sprite, so you decided to cut the shit and be straightforward (even though the game dictates the sprites be that way). You even had a thing going with Jadesprite. Kinda mopey all the time, but she was still Jade-like. Had your own thing going for you. Until you, well, didn't.

You saw Bro die. Protecting you, being a hero. And you would think yourself,  _I need to be a hero for Bro. I have to be._ It's hard trying to keep a pokerface when the man who raised you is killed in front of your very own eyes.

Jade went God Tier, and merged with her sprite self. After you, John, and her went sailing down the Yellow Yard, you both tried to make it work. But it was obvious to you that she didn't think of you as the  _real_ Dave. She tried, but the wings and ghost tail kind of made it hard.

John, bless his derpy soul, called you Dave sprite. You could handle it. Until he said that you weren't the  _real_ Dave. The  _real_ Dave is you, damn it. You don't know if you have to flip your ghostly ass off the handle for them to realize it! You're Dave Strider! It is you.

Isn't it?  
****************

At the end of the 3 year journey, you decided it was time to split. After explaining to a sleeping John why you were leaving and why you broke up with Harley (afterall, you're not "Real Dave". You're not the hero), you ascend into the sky, leaving watermarks of you for memory. But who wants to remember second best?

Your name is not Dave Strider. Your name is Davesprite. And after coming to that conclusion, you realize that maybe no one will remember you and your aftermath. 

You just realized that you are not, in fact, "Real Dave".

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_RlDIRDSUNs (the song)  
> http://phemiec.tumblr.com (the artist!)  
> http://lyricalicarus.tumblr.com (my tumblr!)
> 
> EDIT 10/2/13  
> Thank you for the hits and kudos on my fic, The Prince in the ship!I'm so happy,ya'll have no clue! Keep being darlings!


End file.
